


Guilt is a Moron

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, BDoc is amused, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Minor Freak Out, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sad Etho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Beef accidentally laughs at a bad time.Bdubs and Doc are just soft in the background.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Guilt is a Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Got slightly lazy with this one, but I hope this is a bit fluffier and nicer than the massive angst that was my last HC oneshot

Beef stares up at the large, dome building with a sudden sense of dread.

"You didn't tell me this was a college thing."

Bdubs chuckles, "It's not. The event is managed by the college, but I believe all the people involved are graduates."

That doesn't ease him in the slightest.

_Let's just hope I don't get bombarded with judgement..._

He sighs, "Why is this how I'm meeting your new boyfriend? I'm not a graduate."

The other shrugs, "Doc's best friend is presenting and he invited me to come along."

Beef glances at him, "Right. Okay, well just- Don't leave me alone with successful college graduates okay?"

Bdubs elbows him lightly, "Sure thing!"

The pair enter and are shoved with a crowd of people.

Leading the way through the mass of people, Bdubs glances around, "I can't see Doc."

"I'm sure we'll find him at some point. Aren't we meeting up for dinner afterwards?"

The shorter male nods, "Yes, but--"

Beef keeps quiet as he watches a tall guy walk behind Bdubs and bend down. He leans in next to Bdubs's ear. Beef barely hears the whisper:

"Boo."

Bdubs spins on his heel and smacks the guy in the face before freezing, "Doc?"

Said male rubs his face with a lopsided grin, "Hello to you too."

"Serves you right for scaring me."

Doc rolls his eyes, "Ouch." His eyes trail over to Beef. "Is this your friend?"

Beef smiles, "Uh yeah. Nice to meet you Doc, I'm Beef."

The taller male gives a small nod, "Nice to meet you too. I'd introduce you to Etho, but he's practicing his presentation so you'll just have to wait till after."

Bdubs blinks in realization, "Oh shoot."

"What?"

A nervous expression washes over Bdubs's face, "I just realized, Doc you have a different seat from ours don't you?"

Doc takes a moment to process before frowning, "Oh that's true. Etho gave me a front row ticket before I invited you."

Beef looks over the pair.

_They probably want to sit together._

As much as he hates the idea of being alone surrounded by a bunch of inventors and future einsteins, he takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

"I can swap seats with Doc. That way you two can sit together."

Bdubs smiles, eyes softening, "You sure?"  
  


Beef swallows down the desire to say "no" and instead merely nods with a tight smile.

Doc grasps his shoulder, "Thanks."

They swap tickets and head inside.

The three wave goodbye and separate, Beef walking on his own to his seat.

It's indeed in the front row, a perfect spot in the middle with a good view of the stage. He glances around. Bdubs didn't say much about what the actual event is, but he's guessing it's some sort of showcase for different creations and inventions. He spots a few seats that are fancy and different from the rest, realizing that it must also be some sort of competition.

Either way, he has a feeling he might lose focus at some point during the showcase.

Sitting down, he waits for the presenting to begin. He takes out his phone and slips in earbuds, listening quietly to Pink Floyd while he stares at the stage covered by curtains.

After ten or so minutes, the presenting starts. He sees lots of people from a tall slender fellow with a moustache, to an average height brown-haired guy with a yellow and black t-shirt.

Sure enough, he eventually stops paying attention. He tried his best, but after a while he zones out, thinking about work.

_I wonder if I'll be getting more customers tomorrow... Friday was pretty slow._

He tunes back into the presentations when he hears the words, "Oh, wrong hole."

Beef snickers, not sure what the context is to the statement and almost not wanting it.

_That's what he said._

His snickering only increases as he repeats the small phrase in his head.

Then he hears no talking, nothing, just silence. He freezes and glances around. He realizes people are looking at him.

_Did I laugh that loud? Oops..._

The eyes dig into his skin and he feels every spot of him visible to the stares burn vividly.

He quiets down and slides further down in his seat, nervously glancing at the stage, where he catches a glimpse of snowy-colored hair before whoever had been presenting exits the stage.

_Did they leave because of me? I feel bad..._

The rest of the showcase is filled with him sitting in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment over laughing aloud.

When the long, mortifying thing finally ends, he stands up immediately. He rushes towards the hall outside, waiting for Doc and Bdubs.

A few people pass by him and whisper quietly, staring at him.

_So much for no judgement. I just want to leave already._

He covers his face with his hands, gut burning in agony. The stares make his head spin and despite covering his face, he can still feel the eyes digging into him.

There's footsteps and he feels a familiar presence.

"Beef?"

Said male uncovers his face, relieved to see Bdubs and... no Doc. He glances around.

Bdubs follows his eyes and then blinks in realization, "Oh, Doc went to go find Etho."

"Ah..."

The pair stroll outside, sitting down on the curb.

The shorter male yawns, "Did you enjoy the different presentations? I didn't understand much of what was happening, but I definitely enjoyed the overall thing."

Beef shrugs, "I was zoned out for most of it, but the ones I remember were pretty good."

They sit in silence.

_Does he not realize I'm the one who laughed? Should I bring it up...?_

Silence.

He opens his mouth, "Hey Bdubs-"

"Look who I found backstage."

The pair turn their heads to look behind them.

Doc stands there with a new face.

Beef loses any words he was planning to say.

_I didn't know Doc's friend was this pretty._

He stares at the pale guy beside Doc, from his slim fingers to his heterochromatic eyes, he's absolutely stunning.

The guy wears a green jacket and a black face mask that covers his nose and mouth.

His eyes, one a lead blue and the other a scarlet red, glare at him.

_Wait, why is he glaring at me?_

Then Beef takes a moment to notice the white hair.

_Shit._

Gulping, he glances at the ground, realizing how unlucky he's managed to be.

_Of course the person I accidentally laughed at is Etho._

Bdubs bounces to his feet, going to greet Etho.

"Heya dude! Your presentation was awesome!" He grins, leaning against Doc.

Beef awkwardly stands up as well, staring anywhere _but_ the milk-white haired guy.

Doc nods, "Yeah, I still think that EATS is a good idea."

Etho's voice is just as smooth and pretty as Beef expected and it makes him nearly choke.

"Thanks, but it went less well than I was hoping. Apparently Impulse won the competition."

_I'm guessing that me laughing definitely didn't help him win... I should apologize but how does one do that to someone they're just now meeting?_

Bdubs doesn't give him a chance to think of an answer to that question, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This is my friend Beef. Beef, Etho. Etho, Beef."

The other's eyebrows furrow, "Nice to meet you Beef."

"Yeah, my b- you too." He swallows, forcing himself to properly look at him. They lock eyes and Beef finds himself falling even harder internally.

_Why did I have to make such a bad first impression on such a pretty guy??_

Bdubs and Doc glance at each other before Doc clears his throat, "Well we should get headed out. I'm assuming you're hungry Etho?"

"Yeah."

They walk to Doc's car, and Bdubs sits in the passenger's seat. Beef slides into the back seat, coughing awkwardly when Etho slides into the seat beside him.

The car ride to the restaurant is filled mainly by conversation between Doc and Bdubs with Etho commenting on a few things. Beef doesn't speak though.

He isn't sure if he even is able to. Not when he feels awkwardness cling at his throat and nervousness nip at his ears. Guilt pushes him over the edge, boiling in his stomach.

A question builds in his head and it makes his hands begin to nervously shake as stress washes over him like water.

_What if he doesn't forgive me?_

Etho is Doc's friend and Doc is Bdubs's boyfriend who is _his_ friend. If they don't get along then that'll cause all sorts of problems. And if those problems are all because of him accidentally laughing like an idiot then he'll never be able to forgive _himself_. He wants a good impression with not only Doc, but Etho.

So he should apologize... right? But he has no clue how he should even approach doing so. Not when he knows he should do it alone, but there's not a likely chance he'll get Etho alone.

He doesn't even realize he's shaking until a hand grabs his shoulder. He freezes and glances over at Etho. His skin is cold to the touch, but his smile and eyes are warm, soft with understanding.

"I'm not mad at you," He whispers.

Beef relaxes, letting himself breathe. He smiles back, "I'm s-"

"We're here!"

_Wow, great timing._

The car stops and Etho removes his hand.

A part of Beef misses the cold touch.

The group of four walk inside and Doc goes towards the host to get a table. Bdubs sits down between Beef and Etho.

_Still can't talk to him._

The three sit in silence till Bdubs eventually coughs awkwardly, "So Etho, did you get any recognition or anything? I know you didn't win, but-"

Etho huffs, "Nope."

Bdubs blinks, "Oh. That sucks, I'm sure the next showcase will go great though!"

"Yeah... Maybe."

Doc returns, "They can seat us now," He leans his elbow on Bdubs's head, "Up!"

The tanned boy shoves at Doc's arm, "Hey Doctor, I can't stand up with your arm on my head, ya nut!"

The taller of the two snickers and begins to follow the host towards the table. They all stand up and follow as well. Beef watches Etho out of the corner of his eye as he walks. Etho's eyes are downcast and he seems lost in thought.

_Is he really not mad?_

Beef frowns, guilt still creeping up his spine.

Stupid accidents.

He needs to talk to Etho about what happened, to explain that he wasn't laughing at him on purpose. That his work isn't funny.

Anything to get that depressing look off his face.

The group sit down in a booth.

_I'm sure I'll get a chance to apologize to Etho._

—

He doesn't.

They order food and eat and talk.

There's never a good chance.

Beef sits quietly, eyes constantly drifting to the pale boy across the table. Etho commented and added to the conversation, but his eyes were always downcast and lost in thought. The guilt doubled from what it was before and it nearly choked him.

When they all are almost done with their dinner, it's around 6:45 PM.

Etho finishes first and excuses himself for the bathroom.

Bdubs and Doc argue like a married couple, Beef suddenly becoming a third wheel without Etho also there.

_I need to talk to him. I have to. But how am I supposed to get him alone._

Once he finishes his food, he sighs, He rests his head on his arms, staring at Etho's empty spot in silence.

_He's only super depressed because I was a jerk._

He zones out.

His mind drifts to a week ago, when Bdubs mentioned tonight for the first time.

...

"You want me to meet your boyfriend?"

Bdubs nods with a grin, "Of course! You'll get along great, Doc is super friendly... sometimes." He awkwardly chuckles, "Either way, it'll be a fun event and then we'll have dinner. His friend Etho will be there too so you won't be a third wheel or anything."

He taps his chin in thought, "You and Etho will probably get along well, he has a similar sense of humor to yours, at least that's what I've noticed from the two times I've met him."

Beef sighs, "How long is the event?"

"An hour."

Frowning, he opens his mouth to argue back but Bdubs stares at him with a 'You have no good excuse' look and he shuts his mouth.

With a begrudging sigh, he shrugs, "Okay... Sure. Why not."

...

_'You and Etho will probably get along well... similar sense of humor...'_

_I really need to stop thinking of more reasons as to why I screwed up and just apologize._

Doc nudges his shoulder, "Hey can you go find Etho? We should be getting going since the sun's starting to set and Bdubs has his nyctophobia issues."

Beef blinks for a moment, processing. Then he nods, standing up.

_That's true... I wonder what's taking Etho so long._

He steps into the restroom and lowers his head. He glances at the shoes in each stall.

Sneakers... Hiking boots... Vans...

_That's odd. There's no sandals. None of these are Etho._

Spinning on his heel, he walks out. He glances around the restaurant, not noticing the snow-haired male anywhere.

_That's... slightly concerning. Maybe he's just back at the table?_

Beef rambles towards the table, passing besides a large window. He stops.

His eyes gaze outside the window at a figure sitting on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. It's Etho.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the doors. The cool breeze hugs his skin and he scrunches his nose. He prepares himself, fully aware this is probably the chance he's been wanting.

Etho sits silently, leaning his head on his open palm.

He stares out at the parking lot, headband taken off. His hair is a mess of white fluff.

Beef plods closer, eventually leaning down to sit beside the other.

"I'm sorry."

The white haired male's eyes widen and he glances over, broken from whatever train of thought he had been having. His eyes soften and he sighs, "I said I wasn't mad."

Twiddling his thumbs, he nods, "I know. But... I still wanted to apologize and explain myself."

"You really don't h-"

Beef feels his face warm, "Please just let me."

Etho blinks in confusion, but stays silent.

"I wasn't paying attention to the event. I flunked out of college halfway through my engineering degree to help with my family business and I've never gone back to finish the degree, so those sort of showcases aren't exactly a fun thing for me."

The other's eyebrows arch with empathy.

He continues, "I was zoned out and I only zoned back in when I heard you say 'Oh, wrong hole,' during your presentation."

Etho wheezes, "I can't believe I said that. No wonder you laughed."

Beef laughs, "Yeah... but I swear there was no harm meant."

Nodding, Etho leans back, "Don't worry, I wasn't ever mad at you. I might've been a bit frustrated in general after the whole showcase, but it was mostly because I didn't win or get noticed in any way."

Without thinking, Beef whispers, "I noticed you."

That causes him to freeze, glancing with a pink face that did wonders for Beef's heart. His eyes are slightly wide and with the combination of his messy hair, Beef felt himself nearly fall over.

"I-" He smiles, "I guess so. Not quite in the way I would've liked though..." He looks down, the same depressed look in his eyes, but he merely changes the subject, "Y'know I think it's awesome that you helped your family out. Family is way more important than some degree."

_Give my heart a moment of rest, will you?_

Beef flusters, "Ah thank you... I mean I'm pretty good at it, so that's a plus."

Etho snickers, "That's always good. You're lucky you didn't end up stuck in a profession that you're utter arse at like me."

_Wait.._

He catches the small self-jab and frowns, "That's incredibly harsh on yourself."

The other sighs, "I guess. I don't know... I've been going to these showcases for nearly a year and every time, I improve my EATS model, but it's just not impressive or interesting."

"EATS?"

Etho's face lights up and he coughs into his arm, but Beef manages to hear it:

"Etho's Awesome Transportation System."

Beef grins, using his hand to muffle any snickering. He watches as the other's face reddens and he covers his face with his hands.

He groans, "I was drunk and it's just stuck okay?! I'd change it to Advanced, but I feel like it's too late, considering I've introduced that as the name to at least 50 showcases at this point."

Smiling, he shakes his head, "Nono- I think it's cute."

Etho freezes, he peeks from behind his hands, "Wait what-"

Now it's Beef's turn to become embarrassed. He laughs nervously, "Anyways! Doc and Bdubs are about to leave and wanted-"

Speak of the devil.

"What are you two doing?"

Doc's arms are crossed, his eyes looking between Beef and Etho.

"Did we interrupt something?"

Beef stands up in a rush, feeling his face only manage to grow hotter under the intense, knowing stare of Doc.

_What is with me and weird first impressions?_

Etho is quiet, pulling his mask up and letting his hair cover his face.

Both of them are embarrassed.

Doc and Bdubs look at each other and simply walk towards the car.

"Let's just go before you two both implode."


End file.
